Duda y orgullo
by Atori-chan
Summary: ¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta el ocupado de Itachi-san hizo un hueco para asistir a la fiesta de Navidad! ¿Por qué tú, Sasuke-kun, mi novio, te vas a una misión por propia voluntad? Empiezo a dudar sobre nuestra relación, Sasuke-kun. ONESHOOT


**SUMARY:** ¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta el ocupado de Itachi-san hizo un hueco para asistir a la fiesta de Navidad! ¿Por qué tú, Sasuke-kun, mi novio, te vas a una misión por propia voluntad? Empiezo a dudar sobre nuestra relación, Sasuke-kun.

**Parejas principales: **SasuSaku

**Parejas secundarias: **NaruHina; ItaCel; ShikaTema; NejiTen; PeinKon y muchas más.

**Aclaraciones: **Todos están vivos, sin tragedias ni dramas familiares.

**Género:**_ Drama, Romance & Humor_

**La idea surgió de: **como regalo especial de Reyes Magos para los fans sasusaku.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. Solo el personaje de Celinda Haruno es de mi autoría.

* * *

**-DUDA Y ORGULLO-**

_by: Atori_

_oneshoot_

_

* * *

_

Suspiro.

Otro nuevo suspiro. Desde luego observar desde lo alto lo bien que se lo pasaban sus amigos en aquella fiesta de Navidad no era nada divertido para Sakura Haruno.

Desde la terraza podía observar cómo todos hacían el payaso con sus cánticos navideños que destrozarían a cualquiera el oído; o los comentarios bajos de unos, criticando a otros; y luego, lo que no podía faltar, los besitos y abracitos que ciertas parejas se daban cuando creían que no eran vistas.

Bufó.

Ahora Sakura bufó.

Eso es lo que más rabia le daba.

Llevaban tres horas de fiesta y en ese lapso de tiempo había podido ver cómo Ino se había besuqueando con tres personas distintas. La estúpida cerda era tan tonta para irse al mismo sitio a pasar media hora entre besos y toqueteos con distinto chico.

Sakura parpadeó incrédula al descubrir a la cuarta víctima de su mejor amiga.

-primero Kiba, después Deidara, luego Chouji ¿y ahora Sai? ¿A dónde fue a parar tu dignidad, Ino-cerda? –hablando sola con una mano apoyada sobre su mejilla y contemplando sin ningún problema cómo la rubia se arrimaba de una manera muy sugerente al pelinegro, el cual no tardó en seguirle la corriente- y Sai, tampoco es que seas un santo. Teniendo novia y cediendo cómo si no te importara.

Claro que la verdad es que estaba en su derecho. Pues no solo había sido espectadora de los amantes que había tenido su mejor amiga, sino también de la novia de Sai, que a diferencia de Ino, ella llevaba seis… … …no siete, divisando al nuevo chico de aquella pelirroja, novia de Sai. Al contrario que Ino, Karin llevaba sus toqueteos más allá que hasta daban ganas de vomitar.

-con razón Sai se está dejando.

Daba ganas de vomitar. En serio.

Miró hacia otro punto de la fiesta, observando cómo la entrega de regalos comenzaba a proceder.

¡Es verdad!

El dichoso amigo invisible ideado por Naruto y estúpidamente planificado para que los regalos se dieran entre los que eran pareja o los que no eran pareja y que daba la impresión de que Naruto las quisiera formar como si fuese Cupido.

Y ahí estaban, entre las parejitas oficiales: Naruto dándole su regalo a una Hinata completamente avergonzada con el suyo entre sus manos, sin poder dárselo ya que el acompañamiento del regalo del Uzumaki había sido un beso en la boca, lo que provocó desmayo en la Hyuuga.

-oe Hinata-chan, pero, ¿qué te pasa, tebayo? ¡Despierta! –y risas entre sus amigos.

Eso molestó a Sakura y de reojo miró el regalo con un destinatario que no estaba presente en la fiesta.

En otro lado, Shikamaru escuchaba las quejas de su novia Temari por lo molesta que estaba al recibir un regalo donde parecía disgustarle por completo. Shikamaru parecía no darle mucha importancia, ya que bostezaba del aburrimiento. Ese acto acabó por indignar a Temari quién no pudo evitar comentar con malicia.

-¡muy bien! Si me disculpas voy a bailar con Hidan. Supongo que estarías durmiendo la mona cuando Hidan intentaba coquetear conmigo.

Y eso debió de molestarle al Nara ya que enseguida retuvo a su novia de Suna, demostrándole que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Otro motivo para que Sakura se sintiera terriblemente molesta. Pues al igual que Temari, ella había recibido varias insinuaciones durante la fiesta, olvidándose que ya tenía pareja y una pareja donde su nombre daba que temblar, pero eso al cornudo de Sai o al propio Lee poco les había importado. Si Uchiha Sasuke estuviera, de seguro que no habrían sido tan valientes en cortejarla.

Pero claro, su "querido" Sasuke-kun se había ofrecido voluntario para ir a una misión en solitario, sabiendo que tenían la fiesta de Navidad donde tenía que darle un regalo de Navidad.

Se fijó en el Uchiha mayor quién asistía con su novia y más rabia le dio el asunto.

-¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta el ocupado de Itachi-san hizo un hueco para asistir a la fiesta! –Itachi cómo celebridad Uchiha y uno de los mejores shinobis que Konoha y todo el mundo haya tenido, era el ninja que más misiones realizaba. Sabía por Sasuke, que Itachi era una persona que se dedicaba a entrenar o se la pasaba fuera por alguna misión. Y ahora, ahí se encontraba en la fiesta, permitiéndose un día libre, acompañado de su novia, algo que apenas le molestaba, sino todo lo contrario. En su mirada y en sus gestos se notaba lo muy a gusto que estaba con ella.

Otro bufido escapó de los labios de Sakura y el demonio de la envidia reapareció a su alrededor.

Ella no podía caminar o estar tan pegada a Sasuke, ya que se ponía molesto e incómodo. Al principio pensó que era por vergüenza, porque cuando estaban solos, el momento era demasiado candente cómo para contarlo. Quizás eso era lo único que sacaba en positivo de su relación. Porque el resto…

-hasta Neji es más abierto y expresivo con Tenten. –quejándose al observar cómo Tenten seguía colgada del brazo de su novio, sin que este pusiera pegas.

Incluso Pein, que tenía fama de chico malo y de no estar con los amigos, se la pasaba únicamente con Konan. Conversando con ella, sentado con ella, mirando lo que sea con ella, bailando con ella, riendo con ella… En ningún momento de la fiesta la pareja se había separado y era algo que le producía más envidia, porque Konan significaba alguien muy especial para Pein. Y Sakura siempre había deseado serlo para Sasuke. Pero tal cómo llevaban su relación, poco o incluso nada de especial se sentía.

Observó cómo el resto de las parejas no oficiales se daban sus regalos sorprendidos de que les tocara aquella persona que jamás había imaginado como el caso de Gaara y Matsuri; Aunque también los había que estaban encantados de que les tocara con semejante preciosidad, como el caso de su maestro Kakashi con aquella ninja rubia de la nube, Samui; Incluso había personas que se encontraban molestas por tener que obsequiar a la persona que no le caía nada bien, como los otros ninjas del equipo de Samui, Omoi y Karui; Y luego estaban los que gracias al plan de Naruto se formaron pareja tras obsequiarse mutuamente cómo Juugo y Tamaki.

Seguramente el Kage de Suna más Matsuri, su sensei, Juugo y Tamaki agradecerían a Naruto por lo del amigo invisible; pero no podría decir lo mismo de Karui.

Frustrada de ver tanta parejita, como si aquello en vez de una fiesta de Navidad, fuera una de San Valentín, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a soltar maldiciones.

-¡maldito, Sasuke-kun!

Sino fuera por su estúpida misión, ellos podrían ser otra parejita feliz como sus amigos.

-podrían… -murmuró con pesadez, asimilando la realidad.

Miró nuevamente de reojo el regalo comprado y cómo si el envoltorio no existiera, como si pudiera verlo, se rió de sí misma al caer en la cuenta de lo ridículo que era.

Era novia de Sasuke Uchiha, llevaban dos años juntos, pero no sabía nada de él y lo que le gustaba. En cambio, sí que sabía lo que le disgustaba: la gente molesta y débil, el dulce, los nattos, las cosas brillantes, los colores claros como el rosa…

-…

No prosiguió con las cosas que le disgustaba, porque sino al final acabaría diciendo también su propio nombre.

Mejor concentrarse en su regalo…

-si a eso puede llamarse regalo.

Pues sin saber qué regalarle, no había tenido más remedio qué preguntarle a sus más allegados como Naruto, Itachi-san, su sensei, su… 'padrino' Orochimaru y hasta a la propia madre del chico.

Y la respuesta de todos había sido prácticamente la misma.

.

_-unos shurikens, pero que no pinchen' tebayo. Así se sentirá en apuros y tendré que ir en su rescate. –había dicho entre malicia el Uzumaki._

.

_-pues un nuevo equipamiento ninja. Si se lo regalas tú, de seguro que lo usará y dejará por fin su obsesiva katana. –había opinado Itachi ligeramente fastidiado por el uso de aquel arma._

.

_-creo que un manual sobre el uso de shurikens como genjutsu le gustará. –opinó Kakashi._

.

_-su katana está ya desfasada. Cómprale otra igual de útil. –las palabras de Orochimaru._

.

_-pues no lo sé, cariño. Sasuke es igual que su hermano. Es difícil saber qué regalarle. Quizás unos kunais nuevos que no hago más que verle afilándolos._

_._

Sakura resopló.

¡Armas!

Solo armas era lo indicado para Sasuke.

Pero eso no es el típico regalo que una chica le hace a su novio en Navidad.

Y cómo era una negada para calcetar algo tan simple como una bufanda, y ya no hablemos sobre cocinar, al final, ¿qué le había comprado?

-comida para gatos. –murmuró con desdén.

Casi era mejor haberle comprado unos simples shurikens.

Pero claro, con el tiempo echándosele encima y recordando que la familia de Sasuke estaba ligada con los gatos, pues ahí tuvo la genialísima idea de comprar algo tan estúpido que ni siquiera Sasuke usaría de provecho.

Quizás lo mejor sería esconderlo o tirarlo, porque de todos modos, Sasuke no iba a venir.

Otro suspiro.

Quizás… quizás también debería cortar con él. Porque si él seguía tratándola igual que antaño y ella sufriendo por ese amor medio correspondido, ¿para qué seguir saliendo?

Había sido ella la que se había declarado y mostrado en público lo preocupada y su gran afecto por él.

-ahora que lo pienso, en aquella ocasión actué inmaduramente sin tener en cuenta el apuro que estaba pasando Sasuke-kun delante de todos.

Sin duda, ella fue la que lo forzó a que tuvieran una relación debido al amor extremista que le tenía. Siempre estuvo ciega a todo lo que Sasuke le decía a las claras y sin tapujos.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos como novios, Sakura fingía que todo iba bien entre ellos, que ella podría conseguir que Sasuke se enamorara de ella. Lo creía con más ahínco cuando se acostaban juntos. Pero después de eso, el resto era igual que antes de salir juntos.

-aún así… aunque esté viviendo de una fantasía yo…

-hola, Sakura.

Sakura se sorprendió por unos segundos y al voltearse para ver a su interlocutor, volvió a bufar molesta.

-hola, Sasori. –respondiéndole al saludo desinteresadamente, regresando sus ojos verdes a la fiesta donde el amigo invisible había finalizado y todos comenzaban a bailar o a beber hasta que las botellas se vaciaran.

La Haruno escuchó cómo el pelirrojo se iba acercando y por instinto se mantuvo en alerta. La verdad es que Sasori llevaba un tiempo observándola, cuando ella parecía no darse cuenta. Algo que al principio le extrañaba, hasta que escuchó los rumores donde afirmaban que estaba enamorado de ella.

Y Sasuke que estaba bien enterado de esos cotilleos, no hacía nada al respecto. Actuaba como si no le importara que ese joven pudiera quitarle la novia.

-no ha venido Sasuke, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué hacía preguntas cuya respuesta ya sabía? ¿Acaso quería hundirla más o qué?

Fastidiada, volvió su vista hacia cualquier parte de la fiesta, con la esperanza de que captara la indirecta de que la dejara en paz.

-Sasuke como siempre tan poco delicado. –situándose a su lado, apoyándose en el mismo barandal que ella- ¿a quién se le ocurre ir de misión cuando hay una fiesta tan importante… -mirando hacia el regalo que reposaba a un lado- y con un asunto pendiente?

Comprendiendo a qué se estaba refiriendo con eso último, por inercia, Sakura se apresuró a coger su regalo avergonzada. Temía que Sasori fuera descortés y le abriera el regalo descubriendo la comida para gatos.

-tranquila. –dijo entre risas- no tenía intención de abrirlo. –aún así, desconfiada, Sakura lo apretó más contra sí, como si lo protegiera de merodeadores- y sin embargo, es una pena. –añadió- porque gracias a tu amiguito Naruto de que te tocara Sasuke y viceversa en el amigo invisible, no solo te has quedado sin regalo, sino que no podrás darle ese presente que con tanto cariño compraste.

-… -la vergüenza fue en aumento. No lo había comprado con cariño, sino desesperada al no saber qué regalarle.

-ciertamente me llevé una sorpresa cuando Itachi nos comentó que su hermanito no iba a asistir porque había salido en una misión por propia voluntad. –mirándola- desde luego, Sasuke no solo no ha tenido consideración sino que deja a su novia sola y con el corazón destrozado.

-eso no es asunto tuyo. –ruborizada, Sakura no tenía el valor de mirarle, solo de apretar el regalo convirtiéndose ahora en su salvavidas.

-sí que lo es. –contrarió Sasori- me gustas, Sakura. Y en cambio andas con ese Uchiha que no te valora en lo más mínimo. Hasta sois la comidilla de Konoha. –más humillación tuvo Sakura- sé que trata casi igual que antes o quizás peor. Ni siquiera te da un detalle por tu cumpleaños. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. –Sakura cerró los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba, concretamente, desde antes de ser novia de Sasuke. Por él, para que no la viera como una llorona o una sentimental, siempre se había hecho la fuerte, incluso cuando la trataba como una simple compañera de equipo. Pero saber que todo el mundo conocía como les iba, era realmente vergonzoso e imposible de aguantar las lágrimas que siempre se había tragado- Tu mejor amiga Ino y Karin descubriendo cómo es el verdadero Sasuke, fueron inteligentes. Se olvidaron de él y se centraron en hombres que sí están interesados en ellas. ¿Por qué crees que ya no siguen encima de… ese… -arrastrando la palabra con desprecio- ese que se considera el playboy de Konoha?

Y fue ese desprecio que Sakura captó para que las lágrimas desaparecieran, siendo sustituidas por una rabia incontenible. Si había algo que realmente odiaba, es que hablaran mal de Sasuke. No importa cómo la tratara que Sakura jamás permitiría que insultaran a Sasuke cobardemente a sus espaldas.

-¡Sasuke-kun vale más de lo que te puedas imaginar!

-oh, por supuesto. –afirmó con demasiada ironía- pero ha dejado sola y triste a su chica.

-¡ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Ahora, déjame en paz!

-y yo te he dicho que no puedo, porque me gustas, Sakura.

Sakura resopló por lo pesado que se estaba volviendo, tanto que estaba por darle un buen puñetazo y romperle la cara y aún no se sentiría a gusto.

-deberías abrir los ojos y mirar quiénes realmente te aprecian. Sasuke solo te aceptó por compasión y para no quedar mal ante los demás.

-¡cállate! –tapándose los oídos.

Esa frase dolía mucho porque era la misma teoría que ella misma había sacado, por lo que entonces, era verdad que Sasuke solo la había aceptado porque no había tenido más opción.

-comprendo que no quieras aceptarlo porque le amas, pero estoy convencido de que estás dudando sobre vuestro noviazgo unilateral.

-¡No! –pero era verdad.

-sé que se acuesta contigo, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y también saben que solo es un deseo carnal. Algo normal entre los chicos de dieciocho años.

-¡no! ¡Mentira! –más humillación y vergüenza. Era verdad que cuando se acostaban juntos, Sasuke la tomaba con un deseo casi desenfrenado. Ella lo disfrutaba, como cualquier chica enamorada del hombre de su vida. Pero ahora, desde aquel punto de vista, daba la impresión de que solo había sido la ramera del Uchiha.

Y de repente Sasori no dijo nada más, se había quedado callado. Sakura no quiso comprobar porqué, solo quería seguir ahí sin mirarle, con los oídos tapados, esperando a que se marchara y después liberar toda aquella carga emocional que había tenido que soportar durante los dos años de relación que había mantenido con Sasuke.

-lo siento. –le escuchó decir- no quería ser grosero, de verdad. Pero me enerva que alguien tan buena, inteligente y bonita como tú, esté con él.

Sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero Sakura solo quería que aquello fuera un sueño. Despertar, hacer cómo que nada ha sucedido y buscar a Sasuke para salir juntos. Él se molestaría, pero al final, con gran pesadez aceptaría, aunque ligeramente separados. Sin embargo, ¡no importaba! Ella era feliz solo con estar con Sasuke. Era feliz así. Podía prescindir de los regalos de cumpleaños, incluso de sus faltas de asistencia a fiestas conmemorativas como aquella. Solo quería amarlo. No importaba si daba la impresión de estar metida en una burbuja de fantasía. Sasuke lo era todo para ella.

-Sasuke-kun… -susurró en bajito.

-te agradecería que la dejaras en paz, Sasori.

Esa voz varonil y tan profunda…

¿Su plegaria había sido escuchada?

Contenta e ilusionada, Sakura se volteó a verle, pero inmediatamente su sonrisa se apagó al comprobar que estaba equivocada. Deprimida, dirigió su mirada hacia la fiesta, donde todos se lo pasaban genial, excepto a ella.

-¿Itachi? –murmuró Sasori asombrado de su presencia- ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas con tu noviecita disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenéis para pasarlo juntos. Aunque ya veo que sigue tan pegada a ti como una lapa como Konan con Pein. –mirándola fijamente, donde la muchacha le observaba con malos ojos.

-… -un suspiro silencioso- Sasori, ¿por qué no dejas en paz a mi cuñada?

-¿tu cuñada? –repitió Sasori como si fuera un chiste, pero para Sakura fueron como unas palabras mágicas que lograron animarla, aunque solo un poco- pues tu estúpido ototo la ha dejado sola y triste al marcharse a esa misión.

-reconozco que mi hermano ha sido un imbécil. Pero… -mostrando una frialdad que asustaría hasta el más valiente- no creo que le haga mucha gracia que estés tonteando con su chica.

-¡ja! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que te ha pedido que la vigiles o qué?

Y esa fue una pregunta que interesó tanto a Sakura como a la novia del mayor de los Uchihas que lo miraron con atención.

-… -silencio, un silencio que duró mucho tiempo- ¡solo déjala en paz! ¡Yo no pienso entrometerme si mi hermano quiere quemar tu madera de marioneta!

Indignado, así se sentía ahora Sasori.

Un ambiente tenso empezó a respirarse y el miedo en las dos chicas sobre la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo y el pelinegro se enfrentaran en un duelo a muerte.

-Ita… -fue la novia del chico la que habló, pero solo obtuvo su brazo impidiendo que no siguiera hablando, al tiempo que la protegía con su cuerpo ante lo posibilidad de que Sasori pudiera atacarles.

-¡está bien! –repuso Sasori fastidiado- ¡la dejo en paz! –marchándose- pero no lo hago por tu mirada amenazante o por lo que pueda hacerme tu querido ototo. Lo hago porque a diferencia de ti, no me gustaría estropear esta fiesta tan especial.

-… -claramente le estaba diciendo que él había sido el ofensivo y el culpable. No lo iba a negar. Pero al menos, había dejado a la novia de su hermano en paz.

La miró donde estaba un poco aturdida. Entre aliviada por haberle sacado a Sasori de encima y triste por lo que el idiota de Sasuke había hecho.

Aún él se había sorprendido cuando Sasuke había acudido esa misma mañana a su padre, pidiéndole, casi desesperadamente.

.

_-padre, ¿hay alguna misión qué hacer?_

_-… -su padre lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, para después volver a tomar su preciada taza de té- ¿para qué?_

_-quiero realizar una misión y marchar esta misma tarde._

_-pero Sasuke, -su madre, quién lavaba los platos, se había girado confusa- ¿no teníais Itachi y tú una fiesta de Navidad?_

_-¡no pienso ir! –había sido su respuesta como la de un niño al no querer ir al sitio que no le gustaba._

_-pero Sasuke, -esta vez habló Itachi tan sorprendido como su madre- si no vas, Sakura se pondrá muy triste. Y ya en el pueblo echan mucha leña al fuego, para añadirle más con tu falta de asistencia._

_-… -Sasuke lo miró atentamente, pero volvió a fijar sus ojos oscuros en su padre- ¿y bien, la hay o no la hay?_

.

No había habido manera de sacarle aquella idea y esa misma tarde a primera hora, había partido.

¡Estúpido hermano pequeño!

Siempre haciendo las cosas del revés.

Tenía dieciocho años, era el chico más atractivo de Konoha y quizás de todo el mundo shinobi, popular, con una chica encantadora y bien recibida en su familia, y su hermanito tonto actuaba pero que un niño de cinco años malcriado.

Si él y sus padres no le hubieran consentido tanto… si no le siguieran consintiendo…

-… -en el fondo, la culpa la tenían sus padres y hasta él mismo, pero en fin…- Sakura comprendo cómo te sientes, pero mi hermano tiene sus motivos.

-sus motivos… claro… -repitió triste no muy convencida.

-él te quiere de verdad, Sakura.

-agradezco tus palabras de consolación, Itachi-san. Pero ya empezaba a darme cuenta que eso es una mentira.

-Sakura… -murmuró la chica, novia de Itachi.

-¿eso crees?

-… -apretando tanto el regalo que era un misterio que el envoltorio de regalo siguiera intacto, sin romperse- ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE ES ASÍ! ¡YO LE QUIERO, LE HE QUERIDO TODA MI VIDA QUE CUANDO ME ACEPTÓ, ME SENTÍ TAN FELIZ QUE EL RESTO NO ME IMPORTÓ! ¡Soporté su distanciamiento! ¡Sus nulos regalos por mi cumpleaños! ¡Sus nulas palabras de afecto por mí! ¡Su trato despreciable que a veces me da! ¡Sé que en nuestra relación, yo soy la única interesada! ¡Pero me convencí que con el tiempo, él acabaría por entender cuánto lo amo y lo dispuesta a todo por él! ¡Puedo seguir esperando! ¡Puedo seguir siendo una tonta a ojos de los demás y que Sasuke-kun me siga tratando indiferentemente! ¡Puedo aguantarme las lágrimas! ¡PERO NO PUEDO SEGUIR MINTIÉNDOME A MÍ MISMA DE QUE SASUKE-KUN ME QUIERE COMO YO A ÉL! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME DIGAS AHORA QUE ÉL ME QUIERE, PORQUE NO ES VERDAD!

La novia de Itachi miró a la más joven con total angustia. Como prima suya que era, intuía que Sakura lo estaba pasando mal, pero jamás imaginó que lo estuviera pasando tan mal. Ella, como novia de un Uchiha, especialmente de un Uchiha poco hablador y afectuoso, sabía que en la relación no era fácil de llevar. Había que tener una constancia enorme y un gran amor, e Itachi, a diferencia de Sasuke, era muy considerado y valoraba ese tipo de características en la gente.

-conozco a mi hermano, Sakura. Y sé cuánto ha cambiado desde que está contigo.

-… -Sakura lo miró sorprendida, especialmente cuando veía una de sus pocas sonrisas en el rostro.

-Sasuke puede ser muy orgulloso y poco considerado, eso es algo que jamás cambiará. Pero respecto a la envidia que sentía hacia mí, ha dejado de importarle. Cada día lo noto más relajado y más tranquilo, incluso puedo afirmar que después de estar contigo, se siente muy feliz.

-eso… -dispuesta a contrariarlo. Era imposible que Sasuke se sintiera así, porque cuando estaba con ella todo era muy tenso, siempre ella iniciando los gestos afectuosos y él rechazándolas.

-el tiempo lo dirá, cuando te conviertas oficialmente en mi cuñada. Vamos Celinda. –agregó con otra sonrisa amplia, dándose la vuelta, obligando a hacer lo mismo con su novia, quién estaba igual de sorprendida que Sakura por esas palabras cargadas de misterio.

.

Después de la corta compañía de su prima con el hermano de su novio, la fiesta continuó unas horas más, hasta que los hombres, generalmente, estaban bebidos y roncaban en cualquier esquina de las calles de Konoha. Otros habían tenido más suerte y se encontraban en cama, disfrutando de ese momento carnal tan maravilloso que a tanta gente le gustaba. Otras, se sentían frustradas, ya que su respectiva pareja estaba tan borracha que tenían que llevarlo a rastras a su propia casa, ya que aunque se lo merecían, de seguro que recibirían un buen rapapolvo por parte de la señora madre del chico.

Sakura era un caso aparte, sola durante casi toda la fiesta, sin haber consumido absolutamente nada, regresaba a su casa, con el regalo arrugado todavía en su poder.

El cielo seguía oscuro con la luna llena reinando. Sin encender la luz, con la depresión y la duda encima, Sakura se deshizo de aquel vestido, comprado especialmente para la fiesta y lucirlo ante Sasuke.

-¡todo para nada! –lanzándolo al suelo.

Se colocó su pijama y puso el regalo en un lado, donde mañana ya pensaría lo que hacer. Se metió entre las sábanas y ahí dejó que sus ojos cansados se cerraran, teniendo algo muy claro.

Puede que las cosas entre Sasuke y ella fueran mal, puede que por unos instantes haya tenido la idea de cortar con él, pero seguiría siendo una tonta y seguiría estando a su lado, hasta que el propio Sasuke quisiera dejarlo.

Una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos cerrados, ante el temor de que eso último fuera a suceder. La apartó con la mano y se acostó de lado, dándole la espalda a la luna.

.

-Sakura-chan… ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Despierta!

Sakura parpadeó pesadamente, mientras iba saliendo del mundo de los sueños, recobrando la realidad del propio mundo. Irguiéndose de la cama, dando un pequeño bostezo, se encontró con una sorpresa sobre sus piernas.

-¡Denka! ¡Hina! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –asombrada de encontrarse a los dos gatos ninjas procedentes del clan Uchiha.

-solo pasábamos a darte las gracias, Sakura-chan. –habló la gata Hina, culpable de haberla despertado.

-¿las gracias? –repitió la Haruno sin entender.

-sí. –contestó Denka- Sasuke-san vino hace unas horas a traernos algo de comida. Dijo que era de parte tuya.

Sakura abrió los ojos y rápidamente fue en búsqueda de su regalo, sin embargo, se encontró con otro en lugar del suyo, uno muy pequeñito que cabía en la palma de su mano y de forma rectangular.

Sería posible que…

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Abandonando la cama, Sakura cogió aquel pequeño regalo notando suavidad en su tacto. Los dos gatos, curiosos, saltaron también de la cama, situándose a los pies de la chica, examinando curiosos su estado de ánimo.

Con ligera emoción, Sakura desenvolvió aquel regalo y una sonrisa amplia brilló más que el sol de la mañana, al ver aquel lazo para el pelo, azul marino con detalles en rosa de sakura.

Era de él.

¡Era de él!

Gritando para sí como una niñita ante un montón de regalos solo para ella.

-bueno, Sakura-chan. –volvía hablar Denka, sin entender porqué llevaba aquel simple lazo a su mejilla- nosotros tenemos que irnos. Y gracias de nuevo por la comida, estaba deliciosa.

-pero por favor, -imploraba ahora Hina- la próxima vez que no tenga trocitos de tomate, que sino Sasuke-san lo come y nos quedamos sin nada.

-¡¿QUE SASUKE-KUN COMIÓ QUE…? –despertándola de su embobamiento.

-eso. –respondió Hina con total desconcierto por semejante grito- a Sasuke-san le gustan mucho los tomates, no importa que esté entre la comida para gatos. De hecho, se quedó con nosotros hasta que terminamos de comer.

Sakura estaba alucinada. La verdad es que cuando había comprado aquella lata envasada, cómo ninja médica y amante de las cosas naturales, se había fijado en que la lata contuviera componentes nutritivos, decantándose por el que tenía trozos de tomates naturales.

-sí, y ahora que lo pienso, -comentó ahora Denka- mientras comía los tomates, sonreía para sí mismo, como si algo le hiciera mucha gracia. Nunca lo había visto así.

-… -Sakura agrandó los ojos de manera desmesurada.

Sin decir palabra, dejando a los dos gatos en su habitación con una interrogante sobre sus cabezas peludas, salió disparada sin importar que estaba con un fino pijama.

Atravesando las calles, Sakura corría como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Todo este tiempo…

.

_-Sasuke puede ser muy orgulloso, eso es algo que jamás cambiará._

.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Claro que Sasuke jamás mostraba su afecto en público y la trataba igual que antes, pero eso era debido a su orgullo. Por eso, cuando estaban asolas mostraba esa otra cara que a ella tanto le gustaba. Terminaban haciendo el amor, pero es que Sasuke besando era como encender una hoguera en medio del polo norte. Ella se excitaba y al final las cosas pasaban a mayores.

Por lo que de que la relación fuese mal, era por su culpa al dejarse llevar, no por Sasuke. Él la quería.

.

_-él te quiere de verdad, Sakura._

.

Él realmente la quería.

Desde el principio había estado equivocada, lo había malinterpretado todo, entendiendo lo contrario.

Llegó al barrio Uchiha, pero siguió sin detenerse. No devolvió el saludo de Uruchi, cuando la vio, ni tampoco llamó a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Fue directa hacia la habitación de su novio donde en su carrera fue vista por Mikoto Uchiha, quién lejos de quedarse sorprendida por su actitud, la saludó como si aquello fuera algo muy común.

-buenos días, Sakura-chan. Gracias por hacerme el favor de despertar a Sasuke con el mal genio que tiene cuando se levanta. –dijo alegremente regresando a sus quehaceres en la cocina, donde allí su marido ya estaba levantado y tomando su típica taza de té verde.

Que Sasuke tuviese siempre un mal despertar era algo que sabía, cuando después de hacer el amor y si estaban en la cama de él o de ella, se quedaban dormidos. Sakura siempre había sido la primera en despertarse y cuando despertaba a Sasuke, él le respondía con hastío y con una mirada asesina, dándole la espalda bruscamente, el Uchiha volvía al mundo de los sueños. Pero ahora, ya no le importaba que se enfadara con ella, porque ni una mirada suya acuchillada, podría quitarle la felicidad que tenía.

Abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación del más joven de los Uchihas.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! –gritando emocionada su nombre.

El joven Uchiha sintiéndose bruscamente despertado, chasqueó la lengua fastidiado e ignorando a su novia, se tumbó bocabajo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Había llegado hacía escasas tres horas a casa, aunque también era por su culpa, ya que después de aquella misión altamente sencilla, había regresado de madrugada a Konoha, pasando antes por la casa de Sakura, para dejarle aquel regalo que había comprado en la ciudad donde había estado. Y cuando había visto el suyo depositado sobre la cómoda, lo había cogido curioso, llevándose una sorpresa por el detalle tan original por parte de Sakura. Hasta se había reído y sin querer esperar, se había dirigido hacia el barrio donde habitaba la anciana Neko Baa con los otros gatos, ofreciéndole a Denka y Hina, sus gatos favoritos, la comida, mientras él comía aquellos trocitos de tomate que tanto le encantaba.

-¡SASUKE-KUN! –gritó con más énfasis, sacándole de golpe las mantas.

El cambio de temperatura tan brusco, molestó más al Uchiha.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora a esa chica?

¡No entendía que necesitaba dormir!

-¡maldita sea, Sakura!

Pero no pudo protestar más ya que Sakura lo había cogido de la muñeca, sacándolo a la fuerza de la cama. Arrastrándolo escaleras abajo, lo dirigió hacia algún lugar, fuera de su casa, del barrio Uchiha y lejos de ojos ajenos.

-abrigaos, que hace frío, ¿eh? –fue la sugerencia de Mikoto desde la cocina al verlos salir, Sakura en pijama y su hijo con solo unos pantalones.

Por la cocina, donde estaba el matrimonio Uchiha, aparecía Itachi, sonriendo divertido por la situación en la que su hermano pequeño acababa de pasar.

-buenos días, Itachi. –le saludó la madre feliz.

-buenos días, madre, padre. –saludándolos a ambos, recibiendo solo un asentimiento por parte del cabeza de familia- a propósito padre, quería pedirte que me relevaras de misiones en los próximos diez días.

-¿vas a tomarte por fin un descanso? –preguntó su madre aliviada de que su hijo mayor se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones.

-solo cobro lo que Sasuke me prometió. –soltando una media sonrisa, dejando a sus padres sin entender nada.

.

Mientras tanto con la joven pareja, Sakura había llevado a Sasuke a un estrecho callejón con mal aspecto, pero perfecto para estar solos.

Sasuke era orgulloso y solo si estaban como ahora, lejos de la gente, podrían solucionar esos malentendidos que la propia Sakura se creaba. Daba igual que Sasuke se encontrara molesto por haberlo despertado y sacado de cama, que a partir de ese día, tenía la corazonada de que todo iría mejor.

-gracias por el regalo, Sasuke-kun. –fue lo primero que ella dijo, a lo que el Uchiha solo alzó una ceja confuso. ¿Tanto ajetreo para darle las gracias? ¡¿No podía esperar unas horas más?- me ha hecho muy feliz y… -bajando la cabeza algo apenada- lo siento por hacerte un regalo tan ridículo, pero como no sabía que regalarte.

-sí es solo para eso, ¿no podrías esperar unas horas más? –y la falta de tacto de Sasuke no podía faltar. Pero es que le jodía tanto que lo sacaran de cama, que nada más le importaba.

-no, porque estaba equivocada hasta ahora. –mirándole- creía que no me querías, ya que las cosas entre nosotros no van muy bien que digamos.

-… -Sasuke suspiró con fuerza, mientras que a pesar de encontrarse en un callejón oscuro y solitario, miró para todos lados como si buscara a algún cotilla curioso. Cuando pareció que no había nadie, miró a su novia y un pequeño sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico- oye, si no te quisiera te habría rechazado. Pero si estoy contigo y te… -cortándose sin continuar la frase- eso que tanto te gusta, es porque me gustas.

-lo sé. –sonriendo dulcemente- ¡Ahora lo sé! –afirmó ella con ojos brillantes de enamorada.

Sasuke la miró de reojo. La mirada de Sakura era tan inocente, lucía tan hermosa y con ese pijama rosa endemoniadamente sexy, era algo de lo que ponía contenerse. Sin previo aviso, la cogió de la cintura y la arrimó por completo a su pecho desnudo.

-¡joder, Sakura! ¡No vuelvas a salir así a la calle!

Sakura solo rió y separándose un poco, lo necesario para mirarle.

-aunque saliera desnuda, mi corazón es solo para ti. –alzándose de puntillas para unir sus labios con los suyos. Un beso que se convirtió rápidamente en uno demandante por parte del chico. La poca ropa, el clima frío, el calor corporal fueron los factores que desarrollaron aquel deseo que empezaba a consumirlos. Aunque en un pequeño lugar de la mente del Uchiha, se encontraba algo de desconfianza. No dudaría de Sakura, pero sí de los moscardones que iban detrás de ella, siendo Akasuna no Sasori con medalla de oro.

Gruñó en su boca al recordar lo descaradamente que observaba a su novia. Muchas veces había tenido intención de sacarle los ojos e incinerarlos, pero cuando estaba asolas con Sakura y le demostraba cuánto lo quería, esas ganas se esfumaban y el sentirse vencedor de tener a una chica que lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Aún así, debido a su orgullo y su desprecio hacia festividades como la fiesta de Navidad, Sasuke había tomado medidas sobre Sakura para que ésta no cayera ante aquel pelirrojo marionetista.

.

_-Sasuke, ¿hablas en serio de no ir a la fiesta? –le había preguntado su hermano, una vez solos._

_-¿acaso tener novia te ha hecho sordo, Itachi?_

_-es solo que me parece una falta de respeto ir de misión con la intención de escaquearte. Sé que te disgustan las fiestas y que te den regalos en público. Pero dudo que Sakura conozca ese detalle y lo malentienda._

_-…_

_-y ni siquiera le has comprado nada. –suspirando con fuerza- Sasuke, yo sé que la quieres. ¿Por qué no dejas a un lado ese orgullo tuyo y le explicas tus razones?_

_-¡eso nunca! –objetó contrariado- tú ocúpate de cuidar a tu Haruno que yo me ocupo de la mía._

_-como quieras. –suspirando derrotado- al menos ten el detalle de comprarle algo, por mínimo que sea, a Sakura le agradará recibirlo. –volteándose._

_-Itachi. –llamándole de espaldas a él- hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mí._

_-¿el qué? –mirándole con curiosidad, observando que seguía dándole la espalda._

_-Sakura podrá encargarse de los buitres de Sai y de Lee. Pero Sasori es más avispado y demasiado elocuente. Quiero que la vigiles de él._

_-… -Itachi casi se ríe por los celos tan notorios de su pequeño hermano- ¿y por qué no vas a la fiesta y así Sasori no coqueteará con ella?_

_-¡que no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta! –protestó- aunque esté con Sakura, no las soporto. Y tampoco soporto que me den un regalo y que otros me estén mirando. –argumentó sonrojado._

_-definitivamente eres peor que un crío de cinco años, estúpido hermano menor. –afirmó Itachi meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa. _

_-¡hn! –se frustró Sasuke- ¿me harás ese favor, sí o no?_

_Itachi lo pensó por unos momentos con intenciones de darle una negativa. Así, sin nadie que pudiera vigilar a su chica de Sasori, se sentiría de los nervios. Una estupenda lección por no aclarar las cosas con la prima de su novia como debía de hacer._

_Sin embargo…_

_Una pequeña sonrisilla cruzó por sus labios._

_-de acuerdo, lo haré. Pero no pienses que voy hacerlo gratis._

_-… -Sasuke lo miró con cara asesina, entendiendo perfectamente que es lo que su aniki quería. Aquello que tanto deseaba desde que tenía novia- esta bien. Corre de mi cuenta. –aceptando a regañadientes, arrastrando cada una de las palabras._

.

-¡baños termales! –fue el estiramiento por parte de Deidara con cara de felicidad- gracias por la invitación, Itachi-san.

-no hay de qué. –afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras observaba cómo el barco dejaba muy lejos la tierra de Konoha.

-¡Y a Kirigakure! Sus aguas termales son las mejores de todo el mundo. –habló Kisame demasiado feliz.

-como que allí está también la chica esa que perteneció a tu mismo escuadrón y que tanto te gusta. –se metió Hidan con él.

-¡cállate estúpido fanático del jashinismo! –gritó el tiburón ligeramente ofendido- ¡al menos soy normal y me gustan las chicas en vez de una absurda religión!

-¡¿cómo te atreves a insultar a Jashin, tiburón pecador?

-basta, ya es suficiente. –cortó Pein y su palabra fue ley, ya que Kisame y Hidan dejaron su disputa, aunque la cara larga permanecía en sus caras.

-cuando estén en las termas, seguro que se olvidarán de la pelea. –aseguró Konan, muy cerca de su novio Pein.

-y Kisame con la chica que tanto echa de menos. –completó Celinda entre risas, mirándoles con una sonrisa.

-aún así, -interrumpió Kakuzu- aquí hay algo que no encaja. Con lo que ganas Itachi, es imposible que este viaje pagado corriera tu bolsillo. Además, tuviste que hacerle ese costoso regalo a Haruno-san. ¿Seguro que al llegar a Kirigakure no tendremos que pagar nuestra parte? –preguntó con desconfianza.

-está todo pagado, Kakuzu. No te preocupes. –ampliando su sonrisa- mi hermanito ahorra, no gasta nada en su novia y yo nunca le hago favores gratis.

-aunque en parte, me lo debes a mí. –apareciendo Sasori con una morena de pelo largo, embobada de su persona. Juntos desaparecieron hacia otra parte del barco, con intenciones de pasárselo bien.

Celinda se dio cuenta de que ahí había algo que no encajaba. Si en la fiesta, su novio y Sasori habían estado a punto de pelearse, ¿por qué de repente actuaban como cómplices? ¿Por qué ahora Sasori estaba en compañía de la típica chica superficial? ¿No le gustaba su prima? ¿Por qué Itachi tenía esa sonrisa de orgullo, algo muy poco habitual en él? ¿Acaso…?

-Itachi-kun, ¿no me digas que tenías todo esto predispuesto? –preguntó con cierto recelo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-lo de que Sasori, estuviera enamorado de mi prima es falso. Y sabiendo cómo es tu hermano, imaginarías que te pediría que cuidaras de Sakura en su lugar. ¿Lo has hecho para pasar unos días en unas termas con tus amigos con los gastos pagados?

-…

-¿te has aprovechado del orgullo de tu hermano y de las dudas de mi prima para irnos a unos baños termales gratis? –preguntó más incrédula de comprobar por su silencio que era verdad.

-… -mirándola, asomó una sonrisa pero maliciosa- cuando fui a buscarte, mi hermano y tu prima parecían estar bastante agradecidos. –asomando una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar cómo les había visto en pleno acto sin ser conscientes de su presencia. Cerrando los ojos, se concentró en el agua marina como si allí estuviera algo realmente importante- sin embargo, también lo hice para que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran. Quiero mucho a Sasuke y Sakura es lo indicado para él. –Celinda solo lo escuchaba atenta a sus palabras- Y siendo Sakura prima tuya, no puedo ignorar cómo se siente por culpa de un malentendido. –mirándola- El orgullo y la duda no están siempre bien acompañados. Y eso lo sabemos tú y yo muy bien.

FIN

* * *

_**DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A: LIT (mi nechancita que se lleva todas las dedicatorias, porque ella nunca me falla) Nessa (of course, que ella también. Lectora fiel de lo que escribo donde sus ánimos lo son todo para mí) Ydena (linda amiga, donde deja un señor review como dios manda, alegrándome el día con sus comentarios adicionales.) Hikari T. Y. (presi, te admiro, te aplaudo. Tú sí que vales) Rioko (por soportarme y escribir hermosos fics que te dejan babeando) Tsukisaku (quizás no leas mi fic, pero dedicado estará para ti por escribir tan hermosos fics) Ayumi (y nuevamente gracias por el dibujo que me hizo, que dios… ¡Es lo más bonito que existe! Cómo que es un sorato, sesshrin y sasusaku) Daia (chica, que hace tiempo que no sé de ti. No te he olvidado, porque realmente te aprecio mucho) Kayr (amiga linda que siempre me da ánimos y que lee mis fics)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Fue un fic demasiado apurado, pero todo para tenerlo en este día que dios… uff… pensé que no lo iba a tener.

Aún así, espero que os haya gustado mi regalo de Reyes Magos para los fans. El hecho de que Sasuke sea un personaje frívolo es algo que nunca cambiará, quizás un poco, por eso, solo en la intimidad muestra realmente su afecto, igual que Uchiha Fugaku, donde solo Mikoto sabe que no todo es rudeza como aparenta. Y Sakura con Sasuke acabó por entenderlo.

Lo de la comida para gatos… jajaja… es un detalle que todavía me hace gracia. Y claro ni yo misma sabía que ponerle para que Sakura, siendo lo negada para la costura y cocina, pudiera regalarle. Así que ahí fue esa originalidad.

Por otro lado, parejas absurdas como Sai x Karin, se me vino porque realmente creo que harían buena pareja. Aprecio demasiado a Suigetsu para ponerla con un personaje que aborrezco y como Sai está en el mismo saco, pues juntitos, y los sustitutos emparejados. Con Kakashi y Samui, creo que ambos harían buena pareja. Kakashi quedaría encantado con una mujer como ella (buen cuerpo, guapa y fuerte) y Samui me cae genial. No sé, es que con Anko, honestamente no me convence mucho. Otra de las parejas raras y que me gusta es la de Kisame con aquella chica que estuvo en su escuadrón y que aparece en el capítulo 507 del manga.

Sobre Celinda, bueno, como muchos sabrán, es el occ que aparece en mi fic de Unmei: Uchiha to Haruno, su siguiente versión: Atarashii Unmei y es la prima de Sakura y novia de Itachi. Sus rasgos característicos no son muy distintos de Sakura, salvo el color de su pelo y ropas que son blancas, en relación con el nombre de la flor Celinda que es blanca, algo que en los fics mencionados, supondrá un trauma para ella. Y como Celinda tuvo buena aceptación y la gente quiso volver a verla, y necesitaba una chica para Itachi, pues aquí está.

El asunto de Sasori, al principio un baboso estúpido, pero al final, como pudisteis comprobar todo milimétricamente planeado por el propio Uchiha Itachi para conseguir una estancia en unas aguas termales con todos sus amiguitos, su novia y los gastos a costa del bolsillo de Sasuke, jajaja. Si es que como se dice, Itachi is God. No puedo evitarlo :P.

Bueno gente, espero que me regaléis reviews como yo este fic donde a pesar de cómo es Sasuke, en el fondo, él la quiere más que a nadie. Hay que saber entenderlo, para comprenderle y mucha, pero mucha tenacidad y amor. Y eso solo lo tiene Sakura.

En cuanto a los otros fics, debido a mis dos trabajos y a los estudios, no tengo tiempo, por lo que seguramente si actualizo lo haré en abril que tendré una semana de vacaciones. Hasta entonces, si es que me viene una inspiración divina, nos vemos.

'Atori'


End file.
